Betrayed
by niceguy24
Summary: Percy is betrayed by Camp and Annabeth. But a certain moon goddess caught Percy's eye. But a new war comes and The Olympians and Demigods beg for Percy's help. Will Percy help?
1. Chapter 1

"_Goodbye world was the exact words_," I said before leaving Camp. Let me explain this you see there was this new camper named Matthew. He was a son of Ares everyone praised him like he was the Zeus of demigods.

_Start of flashback_

_I was in my cabin that looked the same throughout the years I really should ask Tyson to fix it up. Then a loud screech came that nearly blasted my ears off. "PERCY!" Coming from the voice I knew it was Chiron so I got up and went half-heartedly to him. Percy this is Matthew he is a new camper here at Camp Half Blood._

_As I looked I saw a guy who is about 17 has black hair, blue eyes, big muscles, and a six-pack. He was wearing a typical Camp Half Blood shirt and jeans and black sneakers._

"_Hi I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon." I said and faked to be happy._

"_And did I ask Fish head."_

_I observed his voice, which was deeper than a usual 17 person was supposed to have._

"_Well Percy I want you to show Matthew over here around Camp."_

"_Sure Chiron, come on Matthew follow me."_

"_As I saw his blue eyes I already saw hatred in it." That was actually a little bit scary._

_Once I explained everything and told him everything a giant sign came up on top of his head. Of 2 swords in a cross and immediately I said "Ares."_

"_Well Matthew looks like you will be staying in Ares cabin."_

_Matthew just shrugged not really caring about what I said._

_Then he just walked away._

_End of flashback_

That stupid bitch destroyed my life first he took away my popularity by telling everyone that I was a fake and never killed Kronos and Gaia. Then he noticed that I didn't care about popularity so he started with my friends. First he got Katie Gardener to hate me by blaming me that I destroyed her garden. Then the Stolls because of how good Matthew can prank people. Then Clarisse became an overly protective sister. Followed by Grover and Juniper by telling them I burned down all the trees they have been working on. Then Thaila when we got into a fight about how stupid it was to join the hunt. And then he somehow got Nico to blame me for Bianca's death again.

And he somehow which I think is impossible got Reyna, Hazel and Frank to hate me and in all honesty I don't know how.

And then for some reason Leo, Piper and Jason just started trusting him more than me.

Then the more heart breaking one of all was when he got Annabeth to dump me for him.

**Ok please don't get mad at me I am just a ROOKIE! I am just trying out some advice my friend told me to do. Please tell me anything I need to work on (except grammar) oh and sorry about that other book I am writing called percabeth it was 2 in the morning when I wrote it so I was not really focused when I was writing that anyways. BROFIST!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

When Annabeth dumped me for that jerk I lost all connection in the world to live. And came to a decision that it was time for Percy Jackson to disappear.

_**Start of Flashback**_

_As I was walking to the beach I saw Annabeth and I was about to ask if she wanted to train in the sword arena._

_I was about to shout out Hey Annabeth want to train!_

_Until I heard giggling so I decided to go stealth mode and hide behind some bushes._

_When I looked up from the bushes I could not believe my eyes._

_Annabeth was cheating on me with Matthew._

_What was this woman doing! I thought._

_As I tried to control my rage I looked up with pure hatred in my eyes._

"_Hey Annabeth don't you have a boyfriend?" Matthew asked as if he were to kill Annabeth's boyfriend if she had one_

"_Yes I do Matthew although I don't love him anymore."_

_That was it I couldn't control my rage any longer so I sprinted up to him and kicked him in his private part._

"_WHAT THE HELL PERCY!" Annabeth roared_

"_What is wrong with you Annabeth why would you cheat on me!"_

"_Because Percy you are a __**JERK **__who doesn't care about anyone!"_

"_I glared at Annabeth and said if this is what I get for trying then you probably are the most cold and cruel person I met."_

"_HMPH! Matthew is 10x a better man than you will ever be!"_

_And with that I left felling heartbroken, confused and angry all at the same time._

_I stormed to my cabin packed my things and left Camp forever._

_End of flashback_

And here I am 5 years later in a black jacket, Blue shirt and jeans.

In all the 5 years I have changed my name to Bane.

Helping and rescuing demigods around the world by bringing them to Camp Half Blood or the hunter's camp.

I have also been camping out on forests for shelter and sometimes in the Lotus Casino.

I started sensing a great power coming from close by.

So I started to follow it and I saw this girl who was probably a daughter of Apollo

She was wearing some jeans and a shirt that said MY LIFE SUCKS! And from my looks she looks like she was 16.

I watched for a while then a Minotaur came out all of a sudden.

As she screamed in horror I jumped out of my hiding spot and stabbed the minotaur in the head with my sword riptide and all that was left a was some gold dust being blown away from the wind.

"Come on we need to go its not safe for you here."

"Who are you?" She asked rather scared.

"I am one of you I will explain on the way if you are willing to go with me."

"How do I know you're not lying?" She asked.

"Would you rather get killed by a monster or join me."

She just stared at me in defeat.

Then she said "Ok I will go with you but where are we going?"

Were going to a Camp that will teach you how to fight against those monsters.

"Ummmm ok."

"Then we better get going."

**TIME SKIP**

Once I was done explaining I told her that we arrived.

"I told her to go to that hill and you will meet a man who is half horse."

"You aren't coming she said."

"No I cannot but my name is Bane."

"Ok I was about to ask you what your name was my name is Selena."

"Nice to meet you Selena but I have to get going."

"Goodbye."

"Bye I replied."

**Hey guys I know you guys want quotes but it will come out sooner or later in the other chapters oh yeah I don't own PJO OR HOO rick riordan does**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON RICK RIORDAN DOES!**

WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY DAUGHTER! A voice said

I turned back and saw something I was not hoping for.

"Lord Hades how can I be of service?"

"You can be of service by telling me who you are, and what are you doing to my daughter Selena" he snapped back angrily.

"To your first question I cannot tell you who I am but call me Bane, to you're second question I just brought her to camp where I know enough that she will be trained and protected Lord Hades."

"You look suspicious you're coming with me to Olympus boy!"

As he said that I felt my rage building up and my muscles getting stronger.

"No" I hissed harshly.

Hades just grinned and said "Ah seems like you have something against Olympus boy if you don't come peacefully I will have to force you to go there."

"I am not going to Olympus" I said coldly.

"Alright, then forcefully it is" he said bringing out two blades made of stygian iron (**A/N just look at the blades of Kratos from God of War on the internet**) that was dripping off greek fire besides from that I noticed he was already wearing the helm of darkness.

This is going to be great I thought.

Since I know that riptide would reveal my identity I decided to use a pair of throwing knives.

And with that he dashed at me but right when I was about to strike he shadow traveled behind me attempting to stab me in the back but I parried right on time.

"Not bad, not bad but you won't beat me."

And with that he started swirling with the two blades so I went into a pattern block, parry, side step, and roll.

This pattern went on for a while until Hades stuck his sword in the place where I was supposed to roll on.

Hades instantly kicked me in the chest and sent me flying 2 feet away.

When I crashed I felt some burning sensation in my chest and when I look at it I saw that the area Hades kicked me was burning with greek fire.

I screamed in pain as Hades walked to me calmly.

Then he placed one of his swords on my neck and said "do you surrender."

"Fine you win Lord Hades!"

He just chuckled and sent a ray of golden light to me and my scratches and burn marks started to heal.

"Now we go to Olympus boy."

There was a gold flash of light around me then I was transported to the Throne room.

"SHUT UP POSEIDO- Hades who is this?" Zeus asked

I looked around to see Apollo listening to music, Ares sharpening his sword, Athena whose face is covered by a book, Artemis who is looking at me while thinking something, Dionysus drinking wine, Hermes and Hera frowning at me, Hephaestus tinkering with some celestial bronze, Demeter not even caring about who came, Aphrodite holding a camera and taking pictures of herself and my Dad Poseidon and Zeus arguing about something.

Artemis Pov

While I was just staring at Zeus and Poseidon go at it Hades and this other person wearing a white hooded jacket and jeans but right under his hood I saw a bit of sea green then I began to wonder who is this guy.

Percy's Pov

"Well brother it seems I have found a boy taking my daughter with me to Camp Half Blood" Hades said.

"Wait are you that person that the demigods talked about, the man wearing a white hood and uses 2 knives" Zeus asked.

"Why yes I am that person who brought them all to Camp."

And with that everyone in the council stopped what they are doing and looked at me.

Artemis and gave me a face of shock of realization, Hehe Well guess she found out.

"Who are you?" my disgrace of a father asked.

I glared coldly at him and shouted "SOMEONE YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN POSEIDON!"

Now I could feel the godly aura around me and saw that the room darkened.

The gods just stared at me shocked by how much power I have even Zeus seemed shocked.

"P-Percy I-I am sorry for leaving you 5 years ago" Artemis said while walking towards me.

The gods just stared at Artemis and I in more shock.

Finally Poseidon broke the silence and shouted "ARTEMIS WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THAT'S NOT PERCY!"

"Poseidon uncle didn't you noticed that hint of sea green under his hood."

The gods stared in shock at me until Hermes said "P-Percy?"

"Yes I am Percy Jackson" I said pulling my hood down.

**Sorry for not updating! I was studying for my exams. Anyways I need some help who should I add Chaos to this story?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews means more chapters**


	4. Chapter 4

"_P-Percy I-I am sorry for betraying you 5 years ago" Artemis said while walking towards me._

_The gods just stared at Artemis and I in more shock._

_Finally Poseidon broke the silence and shouted "ARTEMIS WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THAT'S NOT PERCY!"_

"_Poseidon uncle didn't you noticed that hint of sea green under his hood"._

_The gods stared in shock at me until Hermes said "P-Percy"?_

"_Yes I am Percy Jackson" I said pulling my hood down._

Percy's POV

I just stared at them coldly I was about to leave then I felt my bones cracking.

I look back angrily only to be stopped by Poseidon hugging me again.

I water traveled behind Dad, turned him around and punched him in the face so hard that he flew 5 feet away and crashed to a column.

"YOU STILL HAVE THE NERVE TO ACTUALLY HUG ME POSEIDON" I screamed

He looked up painfully, and I realized that his face was bleeding and was deformed, then he said "Well of course you're my son Percy"

"You are no father of mine sea god" I said harshly before storming off the throne room.

Artemis POV

"Apollo, fix my brothers horrible deformed bleeding face" Zeus said.

I got up at the same time as Hades got up as well.

"I am going to search for my favorite nephew now and nobody is stopping me" Hades said quietly and stormed off.

"Father I am going to search for Percy Jackson too" I said and walked out of the throne room.

I walked off to the cold streets of Olympus, until I saw Hades walking a little bit ahead of me.

I tapped his shoulder and said "Uncle we must find Percy".

"Yes we should I have a request for him" he replied.

"What request?"

"You will find out later"

We kept walking for around 5 minutes then we saw Percy sitting on a bench in the park, He was suddenly wearing a black jacket, Camo shorts and sneakers.

"Perseus" Hades said.

"What are you doing here uncle" Percy said.

"Percy I have a request for you, will you be my champion" Hades said

Percy looked at Hades in shock and said "Uncle why do you need a champion if you have Nico".

"I sometimes have affairs that Nico can't handle that is why I ask the Hero of Olympus to be my Champion".

"Percy do you accept or not" Hades said impatiently

"I accept Lord Hades" Percy said.

"Very well Perseus" Hades said then he raised his arm and shot a ray that's fully black at Percy.

Percy glowed dark black before it faded.

"Now Percy go to the Underworld later, I bet Artemis over here wants to talk to you" Hades said while pointing at me.

"Yes Lord Hades" Percy replied.

Hades grinned and said "Percy you don't have to call me lord any more" before he shadow traveled back to the Underworld.

"Look Percy I'm really sorry that I betrayed you".

"Artemis you didn't betray me".

"Y-Yes I did Percy" I said shakily.

"How?" Percy asked me

"I supported that bastard Matthew that's how".

"Then you're forgiven I know you only did that because if you didn't you would get into a fight with Ares or Zeus or something" Percy said.

"How did you know?" I asked in shock that he was able to find out so fast.

"Please, I know Ares and Zeus more than you think".

I smiled as my response and I started to notice how hot he looks, I mean he has long jet black hair, six pack abs and the most beautiful green eyes I ever seen, but right after i thought that I scolded myself and said to my self No you are not falling for him Artemis.

"Alright I guess we are fine now, if you want to talk to me just IM or call me" I said before going to my palace.

Percy's POV

Once Artemis left I just sat their shocked by that fact that I got the man hating goddess to tell me to call her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah you better thank weirdguy26 (he is my friend) because if it weren't for him you would not be having this chapter anymore.**

**Oh by the way THIS IS NOT PERCABETH THIS IS CLEARLY PERTEMIS!**

**Thanks to TheseusLives, Gold Testament, Anaklusmos14 and NikiD1233 because they inspire me to write :)**

** CHAPTER 5**

**PERCY'S POV**

Once I was done with my little chat with Artemis I teleported to Hades.

You're probably thinking how I can teleport, well I control the water vapor in the air to transport me to another place, with water vapor in the air of the place I'm going to, and for a fun fact I never knew there was water vapor in the underworld.

Once there I looked at my surroundings, I was in the throne room of the underworld, the walls were made of pure black obsidian, and there were 3 thrones in the middle.

The throne in the middle, was made of pure black obsidian with rubies around it,

I was guessing that the throne in the middle was Hades'.

The throne on the left was exactly the same as Hades' throne except that instead of rubies it was emeralds, so it was probably Persephone's throne.

The throne on the right though, looked very different, it was made of vines and cereal, and then the thought came to me DEMETER WAS STAYING HERE!

I saw three flashes of light come to the room; I took a step forward and prepared myself on the nagging of Demeter, to eat cereal.

I bowed to the three and said "_Uncle, Lady Persephone, Lady Demeter_."

Hades grinned then said "_Mother, Persephone I would like to introduce my champion_."

Demeter and Persephone looked at me, wide eyed, until Demeter said "_My, Hades! He's perfect, all he needs is some cereal and so- MOTHER_!" Persephone interrupted.

After she said, that I reminded myself, to thank Persephone later.

Persephone gave me an apologetic look then asked, "_What's your name child_?"

I looked at her confused, and then I noticed I still had my hood up, I blushed in embarrassment then took off my hood revealing my face "_I am Perseus Jackson Lady Persephone_."

Persephone's jaw dropped and looked at me wide-eyed, While Demeter and Hades was grinning, "_I-I-I thought you were dead_!"

"_Well no, actually I was just bringing demigods and hunters to their camps for the past 5 years, Lady Persephone_."

Persephone just looked at me sadly, then said "_Perseus I'm so sorry for everything I've done like supporting Matthew and everything_."

I grinned and said "_Well apology accepted Lady Persephone_."

Persephone smiled then said, "_Thank you Perseus, I am happy that you are Hades' champion, instead of some other guy_."

"_Now that you're done having your little chat with my wife Perseus Nice and I will be training you, in you're new powers_."

I can't believe that I forgot I'll be seeing Nico I thought to myself.

"_Yes, Uncle_." I quickly replied.

"_Good, training starts now._" Hades said happily.

"_But first you're goanna face Nico's wrath._" Hades said even more happier than before.

"_Wait? What?_" I asked confused.

Hades smiled, and then snapped his fingers, and Nico appeared facing his father, looking confused.

Hades pointed at my direction, and Nico turned to face me with a shocked expression.

"_Now how's my favorite son of Hades doing?_" I said

"_Percy?_"

I grinned and then said "_Well duh Death breath_."

Nico ran and assaulted me with a hug, that rivals Tyson's on a happy day, and trust me it's not pretty.

"_Nico you're breaking my bones._" I said barely breathing.

Nico let go and smiled at me and when I looked in his eyes I see that he was crying, Wait I think I just done the impossible, and made a son of Hades cry.

"_Wow, Death breath's actually crying._" "I asked shocked that I affected him this much.

Nico glared at me then punched me, in the arm, and is not really soft.

"_Um ouch._"

Nico just rolled his eyes then said "_I see that after 5 years you're still a Seaweed brain_".

I just grinned then replied by saying "_now there's the Nico that I knew for 8 years_ **"(A/N I actually had to count the years ha it took me 5 minutes)**.

"_Well anyways what happened to you Percy after Annabeth became Matthew's girlfriend you disappeared_." Nico asked questionly.

"_Ahem!_ " Hades said obviously annoyed.

"_Father did we just do something._" Nico asked.

"_Yes I've been trying to get you two's attention for 10 minutes, If, you haven't noticed you to have been talking for nearly 30 minutes._" Hades screamed.

"_Opps sorry Uncle._"

Hades just muttered something about emo kids until he announced to Nico "_Son, Percy is now my champion and were going to train him starting now._"

Nico just looked shocked for a couple of seconds until he grinned evily.

"_Wait, Death breath you're not mad at me?_" I asked.

"_Of course not Percy! Why would I be mad? This is a one chance opportunity to teach you to not go missing on me again_." Nico said happily.

"_Wait did you just say to teach me how to not go missing on you?_"

"_YES._"

Uh oh I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO (even though I want to *sobs sadly)

"_Ahem!_ " Hades said obviously annoyed.

"_Father did we just do something._" Nico asked.

"_Yes I've been trying to get you two's attention for 10 minutes, If, you haven't noticed you to have been talking for nearly 30 minutes._" Hades screamed.

"_Opps sorry Uncle._"

Hades just muttered something about emo kids until he announced to Nico "_Son, Percy is now my champion and were going to train him starting now._"

Nico just looked shocked for a couple of seconds until he grinned evily.

"_Wait, Death breath you're not mad at me?_" I asked.

"_Of course not Percy! Why would I be mad? This is a one chance opportunity to teach you to not go missing on me again_." Nico said happily.

"_Wait did you just say to teach me how to not go missing on you?_"

"_YES._"

Uh

oh I thought.

Percy's POV

"Perseus you will be going to take a dip in the river Styx again, to be sure that you won't get hurt in the training."

"Wait, Uncle I already have taken a dip in the Styx." Well you see after I jumped to the Little Timber I took another dip and of course Annabeth was my mortal point…again.

"Yes, well when that daughter of Athena broke up with you, you lost your invincibility since she was your mortal point."

"Oh"

"Alright, Perseus let's start, first you are going to shadow travel to the Styx."

"Okay."

"Let's start, Percy close your eyes and sense the shadows around you."

I followed as said, I was standing there for about 20 minutes sweating with concentration (literally), just as I was about to give up I felt some sort of tug in my gut, just like how I control water.

"Good Percy, now focus on the river Styx in your mind." Hades said over my concentration.

I started thinking and imagining myself in the River Styx, then I felt a cold sensation all over my body, when I opened my eyes I looked around and I was right by the shore of the River Styx.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Nico and Hades looking at me.

"What?" I said uncomfortably, uggh I hate being the stared at.

"N-Nothing it's just that you don't even look tired at all." Nico said.

"Why? Are you supposed to be tired?" I blurted out mentally face palming myself for asking such a stupid question.

"Yes you are supposed to be tired, Nico over here became unconscious for 3 days first time he tried shadow travelling, and you well you didn't even break a sweat."

I shrugged then said "I got used to it when I was learning how to control water anyways I'm supposed to take a dip in the river Styx again right?"

"Yes, you are now Nico give Percy a little push"

"Gladly father" Nico said happily then ran and shoved me towards the Styx.

I felt pain like no other It felt like my skin was literally being juiced out by a blender and that my soul was being ripped out of my body by Tartarus himself.

I thought of my mortal point to be at the small of my back again, while doing that I caught a glimpse of silver and brown.

I looked around to see if anyone was here but sadly no, then I knew that this is the end of Percy Jackson.

But I turned around to see Artemis grinning at me.

"Geez Percy, never thought you would come here again." Artemis said.

I tried to reply but I couldn't I was simply just in too much pain.

Artemis sighed then kicked my butt, next thing I knew I was on the shore of the River Styx.

"Finally, Percy you've been down there for an hour." Nico said

"Well, you better get used to it."

Nico grinned at me then said "So, who's your mortal point this time."

I blushed "Not like you want to know, Death breath."

"Oh, but I'm very interested to know."

I blushed even more then Nico started giving me puppy eyes.

I groaned then said "Fine, it's Artemis"

Nico's jaw dropped while Hades chuckled.

"W-wha?" Nico managed to say

I just chuckled as my response then said "you'll know soon enough"

"Well enough of your little bonding Percy, I need to go to Olympus while you and Nico do whatever you want." Hades said before vanishing in a black light.

Hades POV

Once I flashed out, I quickly went to Artemis palace and knocked on her door.

Artemis opened her door and looked surprised then said "Uncle is there something I can do for you?"

I just chuckled then said "yes I actually wanted to talk to you."

"umm about what?"

"Percy."

Once I said that she started getting angry for no reason starting with a glare then she said "what about him?"

I just chuckled again "Artemis don't have to be so mad and besides I know your little secret."

Artemis looked at me suspiciously then said "what secret?"

"I know you like Percy."

Artemis just blushed furiously afterwards said "No I don't."

"Really if you don't why are you blushing, you can't hide from me Artemis."

"How do you know?"

"I can see the way you look at him and I know because that's exactly how Nicos mom Maria used to look at me, it's pretty obvious you know."

Artemis sighed then said "Fine, I do like him but I have no idea how to get him." She said sadly.

"Now that's when you go to Aphrodite, but I can tell you this I am not going to start training him in a month just so he can spend time with you."

Artemis smiled then said "Thank you uncle."

"Don't mention it and If I were you, you should go to Aphrodite now." I said before flashing away.

**Meanwhile with Percy and Nico**

**Third Person**

"You like Artemis don't you Percy."

"What makes you say that?"

"She was your mortal point and you saved her from carrying the sky."

"True."

"So, you like her?"

"Dude, she's a fucking virgin goddess she will never like me back."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you still can't like her, so do you like her?"

"Sometimes you are the most annoying person ever like, like a real life teletuby except 10x worse."

"Ouch you hurt my heart Percy." Nico said sarcastically.

"So do you like Artemis?"

"Fine, I'll tell you, yes I do like Artemis okay!"

"I knew it!" Nico shouted out as if he found out how to make electricity with a rock and a stick.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to get her. I mean she is always with her hunters and if she is not she is on Olympus."

Before Nico could reply Hades flashed in.

"Perseus you will not be training in another month."

"Why?" I asked questionly, Aww I was really starting to get into this undead thing.

"Because I got lazy to train you for the next month and I have business to do on Olympus."

"Okay."

"Alright I will transport you and Nico to Olympus now." After he said that Percy and Nico was surrounded in a bright light and disappeared.

**Hey guys! I know this chapter is not good, but I am only in the boring parts of the story sooo yeah and sorry about not using "before a **

**text and stuff ike that I just got really lazy to change it BUT! I already changed it so stop telling me to use "! Also please give me ideas on how Percy should forgive the Olympians. And sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes PLEASE REVIEW! And keep reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_"So do you like Artemis?"_

_"Fine, I'll tell you, yes I do like Artemis okay!"_

_"I knew it!" Nico shouted out as if he found out how to make electricity with a rock and a stick._

_"Yeah, but I don't know how to get her. I mean she is always with her hunters and if she is not she is on Olympus."_

_Before Nico could reply Hades flashed in._

_"Perseus you will not be training in another month."_

_"Why?" I asked questionly, Aww I was really starting to get into this undead thing._

_"Because I got lazy to train you for the next month and I have business to do on Olympus."_

_"Okay."_

_"Alright I will transport you and Nico to Olympus now." After he said that Percy and Nico was surrounded in a bright light and disappeared._

* * *

**Artemis POV**

After Hades came I just sat down on the couch and started thinking about how I could get Percy.

So, I started to think how much time I spent with him over the years and I'm guessing about an hour, and what was I doing well 1. I was telling him to shut up while I was healing him after carrying the sky and 2. I told him to get away from my hunters even though he did nothing wrong.

Wow this is harder than I thought.

And then I thought about how much I know about him okay so he is a son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, Champion of Hades, He is very kind, loyal and powerful, you should not underestimate him, He has mother, He is Thalia's friend, He saved me and that daughter of Athena from Atlas, He carried the world for me and I treated him like shit.

After sitting on that couch for about an hour more I actually decided to follow Hades' advice and go to Aphrodite.

On my way there I thought why Uncle had been so nice to me, I mean he just gave up 1 month of training just so he can get Percy and I together.

Once I got to her palace right before I was about to knock on her door, the doors slammed open.

And there stood Aphrodite wearing a normal white shirt and jeans, I was surprised by this because if it comes to clothing, Aphrodite wears anything but normal.

Aphrodite was smiling and she dragged me in while screaming "ARTEMIS FINALLY FELL IN LOVE, ITS A MIRACLE!"

Once she said that I just groaned and she said it over and over again.

When we were inside her palace I smacked her in the head

"Ouch what was that for Artemis?"

That was for being too noisy!"

"But you never fall in love! You always complain about men!"

"So?"

"This is the first time you fell in love without my help!" she said happily

I paused for a minute there what did she mean, she did not do this, this is all me "Wait, this is not your doing?"

"Of course not, if it was you two would already be-I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" I interrupted quickly scared of what Aphrodite might say.

"Uh, okay I guess you're here for some advice."

"How did you-Oh please Arty I am the freaking love goddess of course I know." Aphrodite interrupted.

I glared at her then said "Never call me Arty again or I will personally rip your eyeballs off with an arrow." in an icy tone.

Aphrodite's eyes widen she then said "sheesh, I was just kidding, don't get mad at me."

"Alright I need advice."

"Good, now you're trying to get Percy right? Well the solution is easy just be yourself and don't try to impress him, that's the way of Percy, now all you need to do is have an excuse to spend time with him because he will suspect something if you don't, I men he will become suspicious on why the god of maidens wants to spend time with a male more specifically him." Aphrodite explained.

"Well, how do I get an excuse?"

"Now that's when Athena comes to the solution."

"What?"

Aphrodite sighed and said "She will make a plan for an excuse but for that I am sure we will need Percy's forgiveness".

'Don't worry Aphrodite I already have his forgiveness." I said with a smirk.

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow "You do?"

Before I could answer I heard a knock on the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Percy**

**Percy's POV**

After Hades got us out of the Underworld, I instantly had a headache.

"Uggghhhh, Nico you're Dad really can annoy people sometimes."

"Why, it runs in the family, so DEAL WITH IT!" he said happily

"Like father like son." I said with a smirk, I mean seriously they both look really pale, cold on the outside, but once you get to know them they become someone like Hermes except 10x more annoying.

"What was that Percy?" Nico said in a sickly sweetening tone.

"Nothing"

"Well, anyways Percy, I don't know what you're going to be doing but I am going to Camp see ya!"

And with that right he got engulfed in a shadow before I could reply

I muttered about a stupid Death Breath, before I started walking in a random direction.

After walking for about 10 minutes, a bright flash came in front of me, when the flash died down, Hermes stood there in his usual jogging outfit.

"Hey, Percy look I'm sorry about everything, will you forgive me?"

"Hi Hermes, of course I forgive you because you didn't do anything wrong in the first place."

Hermes grinned a mischievous smile "Thanks Percy, anyways you got some mail." While saying that Hermes was handing me 2 letters, I said my thanks and decided that I have Hermes say to my select few gods that I forgive them.

"Hey, Hermes can you do me a favour?"

"Sure Percy what do you need?"

"I need you to tell Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Triton and Demeter that they have no need to apologize because they all hated Matthew as well in the first place and also can you tell them If they still apologize that they are forgiven."

Hermes just smiled then nodded.

I looked down at the 2 letters I'm holding one was sea green and the other was pink.

I held up the Sea green letter first then ripped it open and it said:

_Dear Percy_

_I am so sorry for supporting Matthew instead of my own son._

_I know that I am the worst father in the universe but please forgive me._

_I would do anything to have our old relationship back Percy._

_If you do forgive me meet me in Atlantis at 3 pm._

_Please Percy?_

_Sincerely _

_Poseidon, god of the seas_

I just glared at the note before crumpling it while shouting out to no one in particular "You have to do better than this crap Poseidon!"

I held out my palm and the note burst into Greek fire I stumbled back a bit but surprisingly I did not feel any pain.

I took out a darchama and said "Oh, Iris goddess of rainbows, show me Hades from the Underworld."

The mist in front of me started to ripple then showed Hades sitting in his throne.

"Ah! Perseus can I do anything for you?"

"Yes uncle, can you tell me why my hand went on Greek fire and I did not get affected?"

Hades grinned then said "When I gave you my blessing I gave invulnerability against fire and Greek fire, you can also control fire and Greek fire, and why did the Greek fire come out well its probably because of your emotions, you're mad right now aren't you?"

"Yes, I am but since when was fire part of the Underworld?"

"I dunno it just is."

"Oh, okay thanks Uncle."

"You're welcome Percy." Hades said then slashed through the Iris message.

I looked down at the pink envelope and ripped it open and the letter said:

_Hey Percy, if you don't mind can you come over to my palace? Thanks! :) _

_From_

_Aphrodite_

I looked at the letter for a couple of seconds before walking over to Aphrodite's palace and then I knocked on the door.

* * *

**Aphrodite's POV**

I can't believe it Percy actually came I told Artemis to wait a little and I rushed up to open the door.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I waited for about 10 seconds before the doors slammed open, Aphrodite quickly dragged me in.

I have to say Aphrodite really is pretty but she is not my type.

Once I saw Artemis my heart felt like it was doing jumping jacks.

She was gorgeous she was wearing a silver tank top and some jeans.

I quickly sat down beside Artemis and I was pretty sure that she blushed when I sat down next to her.

Aphrodite began apologizing but I was not listening because I was staring at Artemis but she didn't seem to notice.

Once Aphrodite was done I said it was okay, she then jumped on me while screaming out thank you over and over again like some 16 year old girl who got a car from her parents.

I glanced at Artemis and I saw what looked like a face of anger and jealousy.

After about 30 seconds more Aphrodite let go.

Before any of us can talk Hermes came to the room and said that Zeus called for an emergency meeting with all gods and demigods and requested me to go, so I was like what the heck and went with Artemis and Aphrodite.

Once Artemis flashed me there she went to her throne and then I noticed that me, Artemis and Aphrodite were the last to come.

Zeus then cleared his throat and said "I have called for this meeting for something very important, and it is that the hero of Olympus, Son of Poseidon, champion of Hades Percy Jackson has returned."

Everyone stared at me in shock while the new campers stared at me in awe.

I decided to be casual so I said "Hey guys."  
"Percy?" Annabeth managed to say.

My hatred just came back to me then I said "What do you want Chase?" in a really icy tone that made everyone flinch even Hades.

Annabeth came sprinting towards me and did the most stupid thing in the world she kissed me.

I pushed her away immediately then glared at her then I shouted out "WHAT THE F**K IS WRONG WITH YOU! FIRST YOU ACT ALL NICE AND INNOCENT THEN YOU CHEAT ON ME, THEN I COME BACK THEN YOU KISS ME AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED!."

Annabeth then burst out in tears while saying "Please! Percy forgive me!"

"No! You left me for, for him." I said I him in disgust

"Please, Percy I said I was sorry please! I need you back please!"

"Oh so you need me now, what makes you think I would go back to you, why don't you go over to your little boyfriend, just like they say Annabeth you never know what you have until you lost it."

And with that she ran out of the throne room.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I was scared.

I knew I hurt Percy but I never knew I hurt him this much I was supposed to apologize for my actions the next day after I cheated on Percy but he disappeared.

I just ran into my mother's palace and cried my heart out.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I was really happy since Percy finally got Annabeth out of his way.

Even though I hate males Annabeth deserved what she got.

My thoughts were interrupted as Zeus started talking.

"Perseus I am very proud of what you did to Athena's daughter she deserved what she got." Zeus said while smiling

"Yes, I agree with Father." Athena said without hesitation, which surprised us because Ammabeth is her favourite child.

"What? It's not nice to stare you know." Athena said uncomfortably.

As the meeting came I was staring at Percy I mean who won't, I mean literally almost every female in this room right now was drooling over Percy even Hera.

My thoughts got interrupted when Zeus mentioned Matthew.

Zeus started talking as I was listening attentively he said "Matthew is the reason Percy left in the first place, we shall have a vote on his fate, for all who vote that Matthew shall prove himself worthy, raise your hands." Nobody raised their hands then Matthew screeched out "Whaaaaat! Come on, you don't need Jackson you have me the greatest hero of all right?"

Everybody glared at Matthew even Ares and with that Matthew shrunk to his seat.

"All those who vote that he shall be tortured forever in Tartarus raise your hands."

Everybody raised their hands including Ares.

"Alright then Tartarus it is but right before Zeus could send him to Tartarus, Percy interrupted him.

"Lord Zeus if it is possible can I be the torturer of Matthew sometimes."

"Of course Perseus just ask Hades when you want to torture him."

Percy grinned then said "Thank you Lord Zeus."

Matthew then shouted "Ha! I bet you're torturing would be the worst!"

"Never underestimate your opponents Matthew." Percy said so cold that it made everybody shudder.

"Wait, Perseus" Zeus said

"Yes, Lord Zeus."

"I just wanted to say sorry that I actually believed that the douchebag was the greatest hero to ever be born."

Everybody stared at Zeus in shock that was the first time father said an apology with no hesitation, even Percy had wide eyes.

"Umm it's okay Lord Zeus." Percy said in shock

Father just grinned then said "Please Perseus never call me lord anymore."

Everyone just stared in more shock that was the first time father said that.

Percy grinned then said "Only if you call me Percy and not Perseus."

Everyone smirked at Percy he's still the same old Seaweed brain.

"Very well Perseu-Percy, well if that's it meeting's over." Zeus said before flashing out.

One by one everyone left until it was only Percy and I.

I approached him

**Well that's the end of the chapter, it's not a nice ending and since you guys wanted me to make longer chapters I made longer chapters, yeah so I decided Percy won't forgive Poseidon till later in the story, Alright can you help me I need a way on how Percy will be able to spend time with Artemis my choices right now are make Percy guardian of the hunt, Make Percy a god or Make Artemis train him in his hunting skills I will let you vote on what way I will make Percy be with Artemis and If you don't vote I will choose personally well anyways btw I update every 2-3 days soo yeah I might be gone for a while because my family and I are going to Japan for about a week or so but I promise I will make a very long chapter when I come back, Review! Keep reading**


	8. VERY IMPORTANT AN

**Sorry this is an AN but it is VERY IMPORTANT I won't be able to update for about 2 weeks because my family is going on a vacation, anyways can any of you give me stuff to read, i have been running out of stuff to read lately :( **

**Yeah so sorry that this is an A/N but i will make a very long chapter once I get back :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, i'm back sooner than expected, you guys probably want to read the chapter now so imma end this with a disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO *sniffle* *sniffle***

* * *

_Matthew then shouted "Ha! I bet you're torturing would be the worst!"_

_"Never underestimate your opponents Matthew." Percy said so cold that it made everybody shudder._

_"Wait, Perseus" Zeus said_

_"Yes, Lord Zeus."_

_"I just wanted to say sorry that I actually believed that the douchebag was the greatest hero to ever be born."_

_Everybody stared at Zeus in shock that was the first time father said an apology with no hesitation, even Percy had wide eyes._

_"Umm it's okay Lord Zeus." Percy said in shock_

_Father just grinned then said "Please Perseus never call me lord anymore."_

_Everyone just stared in more shock that was the first time father said that._

_Percy grinned then said "Only if you call me Percy and not Perseus."_

_Everyone smirked at Percy he's still the same old Seaweed brain._

_"Very well Perseu-Percy, well if that's it meeting's over." Zeus said before flashing out._

_One by one everyone left until it was only Percy and I._

_I approached him_

* * *

**Artemis' POV**

****"Perseus/Artemis." we said at the same time.

After we said that we both blushed, but the annoying fact is we both blushed at the same time causing both to blush even more.

We both stared at each other for... well... um.. actually I don't know how long we've been staring at each other.

Then thats when I noticed that we were a couple of inches away from each other, i blushed again, and at that he seemed to realize how close we are and he automatically blushed also.

A sudden awkward silence became among us.

We both just stood there, neither of us saying a word or moving a muscle, until Percy finally decided to break this very, very awkward silence.

"Artemis i have something to te-."

Only to be interrupted by Apollo, I silently cursed because well the truth is I really kinda did want to talk to him, but i haven't fully accepted if i liked him or not.

"He, little sis, wait a minute, why are you staring at Percy?, why is Percy staring at you?, why are you so close?, why are you touching each other?, Why are you alone here?, Why are you touching each other, Aren't you supposed to be with you're hunters?, WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING EACH OTHER!?" Apollo seemed to say at imposible speeds.

"Well, I'm not your little sister, to answer your questions, I was staring at Percy because we were having a conversation- until I said "yeah right." in my head, but i just decided to continue my ramble "-We are alone here because the others left, I am not with my hunters because I am with Perseus discussing something."

Apollo just looked shocked for a second then confused.

"Um, what are you talking about with Percy?, and you didn't answer my main question WHY ARE YOU STANDING SO CLOSE TO EACH OTHER!?"

Oh shit, i did not prepare for this so I decided to use the most terrible answer possible "I dunno, an were talking about stuff."

My idiot brother just stared at me strangely before nodding and flashing away.

I-can-not-believe-it, i just shook my head until Percy said "That idiot actually fell for that." with a smirk.

"Yes, yes he did." I replied unable to control my laughter.

Percy and I just stared at each other before bursting out laughing.

Percy laughed so hard the he was rolling on the floor, causing me to laugh harder.

We kept on laughing for about 10 more minutes then got interrupted by the wise voice of Athena.

"What are you doing?"

We turned around to see Athena looking at us strangely, well actually looking at me strangely while she was glaring at Percy.

"Oh, N-Nothing." I managed to say.

**Percy's POV**

After Athena stared strangely and started questioning Artemis, Athena looked at me glaring so hard it could have made a baby cry. **(I got you confused there didn't I)**

Reason, i have no idea

"JACKSON! first you brake my daughter's heart by breaking up with her and now you have the guts to talk to my sister!"

I stood there in shock who does this woman think she is, first she tries to separate me and Annabeth, then she supported the pair of Annabeth and Matthew then Annabeth comes to try and take me back, then she defends me saying that Annabeth deserved what she got and now she blames me for the break up!, I now know that for a fact that female emotions are impossible to understand.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean Jackson."

I couldn't reply as a spear went through Athena's head.

Artemis and I gasped then looked at the killer in shock and confusion, you want to know why, because the killer was Athena.

I looked really confused I'm serious if i'm pretty sure that my face was a bit yellowish before me and Artemis screeched out in unison "WHAT THE HADES!"

After i said that the shadows in the room seem to darken.

"Sorry, uncle." I yelled at the shadows before the shadows became normal again.

"Artemis, Percy i bet you're confused on why I just killed myself so let me explain thats not me, see look." Athena said while pointing down.

Me and Artemis looked down we were sure that we saw a telekhine wearing a jumpsuit thats all white.

I managed to shout out a little "Wha?"

Artemis and I looked at Athena for an explanation while Athena just sighed.

"The jumpsuit is high tech technology that was enchanted by a very powerful being, it allows the wearer to transform into anything or anyone its the perfect equipment for a spy." Athena explained.

Artemis and I just stared in shock then proceded to nod, me and Artemis looked at each other then nodded again "okay, so, how do fit in this equation Athena?" I asked.

"Well let me tell you from the beginning after the meeting i decided to go to my palace unknown to me that there was a telekhine hiding in the shadows the telekhine knocked me out from the back and took my identity, you see the being wearing the jumpsuit has to touch the person that he/she/it wants to transform to, next thing I knew i was awake so i walked down to the trone room to see me arguing with Percy so i drove my spear through the fake me then now."

Artemis and I just looked in wonder before I was able to shudder out a "wow."

Artemis must be thinking about something because she isin't talking.

"But, Athena who would want to spy on us?" Artemis asked.

"Thats the question, wich means-"

"We are under attack" I finished for her before Hermes came running in the room."

"What's up Hermes." I said

"I... vision... spy... world... Zeus... Percy... Giants... Titans... World... Death.. Chaos... Champion." Hermes said while panting.

"Wait so you had a vision?"

Hermes nodded "Yes, they will be here in about 2 years."

"Wait, who exactly are they?" Athena asked.

"Giants, Titans." Hermes said no longer panting.

"We must prepare immediately." Athena said.

"We must inform father first sister." Artemis said.

"Hermes go get an emergency meeting." all three of us said in unison.

Hermes nodded then flashed away.

* * *

**Yeah so i decided that they get informed about the war but the actual war will be a long way from now so don't worry, by the way don't think that I'm rushing this story I just want to say the part of the war cuz its fun, so I AM NOT RUSHING THIS STORY, the hunters will soon be important aswell, I have many ideas for this story and i promise you this will be different among other pertemis stories oh yeah I am not making Percy guardian of the hunt so yeah, thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. Keep reviewing and reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN PJO OR HoO**

_"What's up Hermes." I said_

_"I... vision... spy... world... Zeus... Percy... Giants... Titans... World... Death.. Chaos... Champion." Hermes said while panting._

_"Wait so you had a vision?"_

_Hermes nodded "Yes, they will be here in about 2 years."_

_"Wait, who exactly are they?" Athena asked._

_"Giants, Titans." Hermes said no longer panting._

_"We must prepare immediately." Athena said._

_"We must inform father first sister." Artemis said._

_"Hermes go get an emergency meeting." all three of us said in unison._

_Hermes nodded then flashed away._

**Third Person**

After Hermes left Athena then turned to Percy and I "Do you remember the words that Hermes said when he got here?"

"Yeah the words were I, vision, spy, world, Zeus, Me, Giants, Titans, World, Death, Chaos and Champion, why?" Percy replied.

"I'm going to do some research of the words, but its pretty obvious, we have a spy in Olympus, the question is who? And I still don't see how you and dad add in, the spy is working for the giants who teamed with the titans ending the world but as far as I know Chaos Is the creator of everything so he/she will probably save us but the problem is why the word Champion?"

Before we could say anything Zeus and Hera flashed in with a barrage lightning bolts raining down on them. A few seconds later Hermes appeared with Apollo, Dionysus, Poseidon, Hades and Hephaestus, and they quickly went into their thrones.

Around 10 seconds more then the rest of the gods appeared.

**Aphrodite's POV**

I quickly glanced at Hephaestus and noticed his features he was a big bulky figure he had a tan, six pack with many scars and burns around his body, thick muscular legs with some of it made from metal, huge muscular arms with giants scars, bruises and gashes (mostly from Ares), a hard looking face that would want to make a Trex face go to shame with a huge black beard and loving eyes that can get you staring into them for hours, just then did Aphrodite saw his inner beauty he was caring, kind, loyal and friendly like I mean I cheated on him so many times and he has not even planned on divorce yet, and all he needed is a shave and have Apollo heal on those scars and bruises and he will look unbelievably HOT!, but just then and there I noticed that he would have looked like that before if it was not for me, I felt a large tinge of guilt I mean If it were not for me and my ego this would have never happened to him I thought that he was ugly and unworthy and now I regret that then when I cheated on him with Ares his own brother really like If he would start cheating on me with my sister I would have been devastated, now I know how he truly feels and I need to repay him I will make it up to him., just theni noticed I was near tears.

"Hey, Aph you okay." Ares, my soon to be ex said.

I just glared at him then huffed away.

**Poseidon's POV**

As this meeting was going I couldn't help but stare at Percy, he grew so much since he first went to Camp Half Blood, but I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if I have never favored Matthew? Or why I favored him in the first place, I need to make it up to him I need my son back.

**Athena's POV**

"Alright is there anything else somebody wants to announce?" Zeus said

"Yes, father it has come to me that Hermes has had a vision on the nest war."

After I said that everybody turned to me and I blushed faintly because Poseidon stared at me, oh all right I like Poseidon okay! I like the stupid kelp head.

I looked around me hoping no one saw that blush but my hopes failed when I saw Aphrodite grinning widely, I mentally groaned and continued with the meeting.

"I do not know the full vision, ask Hermes."

Everyone then stared at Hermes.

"Hey, in my vision I just saw this man whose skin is all black with stars and planets moving around the skin, then he stated these words: find the apprentice of shadows and lost prince of the sea and bring him to me, then I caught a glimpse of the future I saw Percy with so much power killing monsters, Giants, Titans, Primidorials and Gods alike nonstop, I also saw Zeus, Hades and Poseidon fighting Nyx and was losing, I saw a full blooded war that would bring the first, second Titan war and the giant war all together to shame. Then words started popping out of no where I take it as these words are signs and hits of the future."

Everyone had a puzzled face after that.

"What were the words you saw Hermes?" Zeus asked

"Spy, world, Zeus, Percy, Giants, Titans, World, Death, Chaos and Champion."

Zeus looked thoughtful for a minute before turning to me "Athena, do some research on these words while the rest of us train for this war this is a war that will be one of the most violent and difficult."

"Yes, father." I replied.

Right then a giant hole came out and from that hole came out a man with planets and starts moving around his body.

I thought about what I know about him before I gasped and quickly bowed.

Dad looked at me weirdly before saying "Athena why are you bowing to that mere-"

"Lord Chaos" I interrupted

All the others gods and goddess bowed quickly.

**Third Person**

Chaos then turned to Percy an grinned "Percy Jackson, so good to finally meet you in person, I must say you're life is rather interesting.

Percy then stared at him awkwardly then said "Um… Thanks?"

Chaos grin just widen then said "Percy, I have _ah _proposition for you how would you like to be the apprentice of Chaos?"

Everyone's stared in shock before Percy said "Why me?"

"You are a hero of no other, you will do everything in your will to be able to keep someone safe including your enemies and only kill if it is completely necessary that's why."

"Well, then I accept your request Lord Chaos."

"Very well Percy."

Percy started glowing a very dark black before being engulfed by darkness.

Once he came out Percy became more muscular, more handsome and more powerful.

"Percy, I put ¼ of my power in you so you basically have the power to do anything, but at a certain level but in time you will be as strong as me maybe even stronger."

"Thank you, Lord Chaos."

"Don't mention it if you need me Percy just give me a call I will talk to you about your powers later good bye my apprentice." And with that Chaos disappeared into thin air.

**Yeah sorry for the long update, I have been just plain lazy so the pairing right now are:**

**AthenaxPoseidon**

**AphroditexHephaestus**

**PercyxArtemis**

**All right I got many request to make the torturing of Matthew so next chapter I will make Percy have fun with his new powers in killing Matthew (Well not really killing more like torturing.) Hey so I noticed I'm kinda close to getting 100 reviews so keep Reviewing and thanks to all those who followed, favorite and reviewed, FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED! Anyways seeya!**

**-niceguy24**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO**

* * *

_Chaos grin just widen then said "Percy, I have ah proposition for you how would you like to be the apprentice of Chaos?"_

_Everyone's stared in shock before Percy said "Why me?"_

_"You are a hero of no other, you will do everything in your will to be able to keep someone safe including your enemies and only kill if it is completely necessary that's why."_

_"Well, then I accept your request Lord Chaos."_

_"Very well Percy."_

_Percy started glowing a very dark black before being engulfed by darkness._

_Once he came out Percy became more muscular, more handsome and more powerful._

_"Percy, I put ¼ of my power in you so you basically have the power to do anything, but at a certain level but in time you will be as strong as me maybe even stronger."_

_"Thank you, Lord Chaos."_

_"Don't mention it if you need me Percy just give me a call I will talk to you about your powers later good bye my apprentice." And with that Chaos disappeared into thin air._

* * *

**Percy's POV**

'Alright the only thing i can think now is that **THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME**.' I was having the best daydream ever, until Zeus snapped me out of my thoughts. "PERCY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?"

"What?"

Zeus sighed in annoyance "Percy I said that since now you can do anything you should also be able to use any weapon and that is why we are assigning you teachers."

'What Zeus said did make sense' "But who is going to teach me?"

"Hmm since the war is coming up we will need to prepare as much as possible, we must train you in your worst weapon first wich is the bow, but Apollo will just probably bring you to strip clubs, so Artemis will train you in using a bow and in your hunting skills."

Everyone raised an eyebrow (except Aphrodite) at Artemis who shockingly didn't get mad any any way. Well Aphrodite just smiled widely and creepily.

"Sis, are you okay do you have a fever or something?" Apollo asked.

"Why would you say that?" Artemis replied weirdly.

"You didn't get mad that you have to stay with a male who i still think are 10x better than females." Apollo said earning himself a couple dozen arrows to the his crotch."

Zeus just shrugged it off then went continued talking "Athena, will teach you on using a spear, Poseidon on a trident and swordsmanship and Ares on using a mace or a club."

Dad and Athena just smiled then nodded while Ares grunted.

"Alright if that is all council dismissed." After that all the gods then started to flash out, then Artemis approached me.

"Well you better get your ass to my camp Perseus." Artemis said before flashing out.

"Well shit, how do I know how to get there." I thought aloud "Percy use your brain!" a voice said in my head.

"Who are you?"

"Huh, oh right i didn't tell you about this well since you're my apprentice, I can talk to you whenever I want."

"Lord Chaos?"

"That's Lady Chaos to you, young man." said a female voice.

"What?"

"Well originally I am female, but since so many believed that I was a man, and since I am the creator of the universe, I made myself a man, so now I am both genders but technically female."

My eyes just widen 'Huh I wonder if she can reproduce, damn this is really confusing.'

"Percy i heard that."

"YOU CAN HEAR MY THOUGHTS!"

"Sure, I can, when I want to, well anyways back to finding Artemis eh?"

"Okay but how do I do that?"

Chaos just sighed then said "Percy what did you just become?"

"Artemis trainee."

I'm sure Chaos just face palmed right now. "WHOSE APPRENTICE DID YOU JUST BECOME?"

"Ohhh your apprentice."

"Yes and do you remember what I gave you?" she said like talking to a 5 year old.

"Umm your blessing."

"Good, now what does that blessing do?"

"For me to do anything."

"Good, now since you can do anything TELEPORT YOURSELF TO WHERE ARTEMIS IS!"

"Oh okay, but how do I do that?"

"Just think about her being right next to you then you will be teleported beside her."

"Oh, Thanks Lady Chaos."

"Your welcome, now I really should get going bye."

**Artemis POV**

****After telling Percy to get his ass down here I quickly made my way to the hunters.

"HUNTERS, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!"

the hunters quickly grouped together, when i was satisfied I continued speaking.

"Percy Jackson is actually the one who was saving demigods and some of our fellow sisters."

The hunters didn't seemed surprised like they already know about this.

"But Percy Jackson, is also now the apprentice of Lord Chaos."

Many gasped at this some became jealous others eyes just widen.

cheers came quickly after that, you see the hunters started to warm up to Percy when he helped Zoe and I, And when he saved some of our sisters in the war.

"And Zeus says he needs training for the war, so he is going to be here because i have to train him in archery."

"Yes, finally milady and Percy can finally be a couple so milady dosen't talk so much about him or makes us find him for so long." some random hunter said.

my eyes widen and an obvious blush came on my face, until a hand touched my shoulder then the man said "Hey, Arty, why is your face all red."

All my hunters quickly got their bows but when the saw the face of the man they just smiled (Thalia's the biggest) i even think Thalia was teary eyed.

I quickly turned around armed with a hunting knife to see Percy grinning at me.

i just groaned in annoyance then said "Hey Percy."

"Hi Arty if you mind could we do the training tomorrow I have some stuff to do in Tartarus."

"Um, okay."

"Alright then seeya" Percy said before getting engulfed in shadows.

**(Alright this is the part where Percy tortures Matthew, it gets kinda violent so read it at your own risk.)**

**PERCY'S POV**

After teleporting to Tartarus i look around then i see **him**, I quietly approach him then say "You ready Matthew."

Matthew quickly glanced up in my direction and gritted his teeth in hatred.**  
**

"I take that as a yes."

I quickly punch him in the neck and i swear it created some kind of tear in the front part of his neck.

he shot out a scream and blood started shooting out of his neck and mouth.

"P-Please spare me i'm sorry." he managed to say.

"Fuck no." I replied before head butting him in the head making a loud crack. earning him a scream of pure terror.

"Will you shut up!" I said then used my powers to lock his mouth or something.

Matthew just cried in fear, then I decided to use my powers, so I had his head face up to the ceiling before calling down 2 lightning bolts that was so strong it turned red.

The lightning bolts then shocked Matthew's eyes with such power it made the skin on his face peel off.

leaving only a skull I ripped it out then smashed it back in so hard it reached all the way down to the middle of his body, so basically he was headless and has a skull for a belly button and is still alive because we made him immortal for eternal punishment.

"Well then, Matthew there you have your wish of being immortal, I think this is enough torturing for now." I said before going back to Artemis.

* * *

Well that was exciting to write I know it was a short torturing scene but I was getting lazy, so yeah sorry for not updating I was just lazy to write the next chapter but after seeing that you really wanted a chapter I made one, Next chapter will be about pertemis, Hephrodite, Pothena soo yeah and for the training with Hades just morning and half of the afternoon Percy will be with Artemis for the other half and the night he will be training with Hades then he will have a couple of dreams where Chaos teaches him some stuff, okay please review, follow, favorite, flames will be ignored okay so bye.

-niceguy24


	12. Chapter 12

"Hi Arty if you mind could we do the training tomorrow I have some stuff to do in Tartarus."

"Um, okay."

"Alright then seeya" Percy said before getting engulfed in shadows.

**(Alright this is the part where Percy tortures Matthew, it gets kinda violent so read it at your own risk.)**

**PERCY'S POV**

After teleporting to Tartarus i look around then i see **him**, I quietly approach him then say "You ready Matthew."

Matthew quickly glanced up in my direction and gritted his teeth in hatred.

"I take that as a yes."

I quickly punch him in the neck and i swear it created some kind of tear in the front part of his neck.

he shot out a scream and blood started shooting out of his neck and mouth.

"P-Please spare me i'm sorry." he managed to say.

"Fuck no." I replied before head butting him in the head making a loud crack. earning him a scream of pure terror.

"Will you shut up!" I said then used my powers to lock his mouth or something.

Matthew just cried in fear, then I decided to use my powers, so I had his head face up to the ceiling before calling down 2 lightning bolts that was so strong it turned red.

The lightning bolts then shocked Matthew's eyes with such power it made the skin on his face peel off.

leaving only a skull I ripped it out then smashed it back in so hard it reached all the way down to the middle of his body, so basically he was headless and has a skull for a belly button and is still alive because we made him immortal for eternal punishment.

"Well then, Matthew there you have your wish of being immortal, I think this is enough torturing for now." I said before going back to Artemis.

**Artemis POV**

One though came into my mind as Percy vanished to Tartarus **Shit. **What the hell is Percy going to do to Matthew? Did he torture him too badly? He better didn't I want some torturing too, hell did he even go to Matthew? I asked myself as my hunters watched curiously.

"Milady, please tell me that Percy is **NOT **torturing Matthew right now." Phoebe asked madly.

"He, probably is killing Matthew, why do you ask?"

Thalia growled then answered for Phoebe "That bastard, he didn't even wait for us, we want to kill him too!" All the hunters nodded in agreement.

"That makes two of us" I then grinned evilly as a thought came to mind "Why don't we teach him a lesson girls?"

All the hunters then grinned evilly and nodded aggressively "But, wait Lady Artemis, I thought you looooovvvveee him." A random hunter said teasingly while making kissing noises, I felt my face turn very dark shade of red/ a very light/dark shade of gold **(I honestly not sure If a god's blood is red or gold so I place both.)**

All the hunters then laughed and joined in the kissing noises.

"S-So what! Fine I love Percy Jackson!" I screamed without thinking.

All the hunters stopped after that and looked at their mistress in shock.

"YOU ACTUALLY ADDMITTED IT!" Thalia roared.

"I-I…. umm… uhhhh..n-no." Artemis replied embarrassed.

"Lady Aphrodite! Phoebe yelled to the sky.

Whithin 10 seconds Aphrodite was here all jumpy and happy.

"I assume part 1 was completed?" Aphrodite asked.

The hunters nodded, then Aphrodite screamed in delight.

"Wait, Aphrodite, what are you talking about, what is this part 1?" I demanded angrily.

"Well, Arty part 1 is the 1st part of my ultimate master plan."

"Which is?"

"Sorry, Arty it's a secret." Aphrodite said with a wink.

I fumed with anger, How dare she keep secrets from me, no one keeps secrets from me!

"Aphrodite tell me now" I said in my coldest voice I could make though it had some side effects on my throat damn that voice is NOT compatible with the throat, oops sorry got off topic anyway back to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite just giggled then said "That dosen't work on me anymore Arty."

"Stop calling me Arty, only Percy can call me Arty!"

Aphrodite's grin widen (if that's even possible) then said "Oh, I'm sorry am I using Percy's special name for you."

I growled then was about to attack before a hand touched my shoulder, I instantly prepared my hunting knife and pointed it at the person's throat behind me, until I realized that it was Percy

I realized that I was still pointing my dagger at him, so I quickly took away my dagger before asking "Percy! How did you get here? When did you get here?"

"Umm I teleported here, and I just came now Arty." Percy said with a smirk.

I blushed slightly when he said Arty, Percy then said like the stupid male he was "Hey Arty, are you sick your face is all red, are you okay?" while touching my forehead, I blushed the touch of his hand, wow his hand feels amazing I wonder how his lips taste like? Dammit Artemis get a hold of yourself you need to become his girlfriend first, But his lips looks so good and that cute little face he had, stop thinking like this damn female emotions.

"Wow Arty, your face is really red now."

I just groaned and face palmed. "Hey Arty, are you okay?" "I'm fine Percy."

"But-" Percy said only to be cut off by a giant flash of lightning.

"OW!"

"Oh shut it you big baby." Thalia said walking towards Percy with a smirk.

"Thalia!"

Thalia walked up to Percy and punched him in the crotch.

**Percy's POV**

I felt an immense pain reach up to my private area and managed to yelp a bit, that punch freaking hurt, and it wasn't just a normal punch no it definitely was not a normal punch, because I'm pretty sure that a normal punch dosen't send sting and send shock waves all over your body, no, Thalia gave me an **ELECTRIFIED **punch, but the worst part is she punched my groin.

"That was for leaving us for so long Kelp Head!"

Thalia then made me eat and drink ambrosia and nectar.

"And that was for getting mad at you in the first place 5 years ago."

I stood up then said "Well your forgiven Thals."

She grinned before saying "Thanks KelpHead." She then did an electrified slap on the face.

And I once again fell down in pain, before I remembered I am the apprentice of Chaos, I can whatever the fuck I want. I then healed my self then asked "What was that for.

"That was for leaving to torturing Matthew without us, but HEY why are you up already I gave you one of the hardest slaps I ever made in my life and you got up and shrugged it off as it was nothing!" Thalia declared angrily.

I shrugged "Thalia you forgot I am the apprentice of Chaos, I can do whatever the fuck I want!"

Thalia groaned in annoyance before going back with the other hunters.

"So Aphrodite, what's this '_master plan'_ of yours?

"Sorry can't tell"

"Why?"

"Because it's a secret."

"Then why does the hunters know if it's a secret?"

"Because their part of the plan."

"And that plan is?"

"A secret"

**Thalia's POV**

Damn stupid blessing now I can't hurt Percy physically.

I looked over to where Percy was and saw Percy and Aphrodite arguing about telling the plan.

Stupid idiots, well at least I have my best friend back that's a plus.

"Percy and Artemis are so clueless its very obvious that everyone here knows the plan except for them for a certain reason, and all of us hunters like Percy so, we wont mind if he dates Artemis, speaking of the plan, the plan is called Mission Pertemis.

**And Its done please don't kill me for not updating for such a long time, but I'm sorry but I got lazy and ended up reading a bunch of random fanfics for a couple of weeks, and also ended up playing video games, now can anyone please tell me the names of all the hunters? And sorry if this chapter was bad but don't blame me its 1:34 in the morning where I am And now I will answer some reviews!:)**

**Jazzybizzlerocks- I like the plot of the story, just fix up the grammar a little bit.**

**Ssj4mars- Thanks! I appreciate it.**

**The BOOK NERD 4 LYFE- Thanks, and yes Matthew did not kill anyone but there is a little hidden thing about that topic I will put in future chapters.**

**stef- Well of course I will continue the story, just had a writer's block that's all.**

**These next ones will be form guests so I will put in their review as well**

**Guest**

**You Have to make more please! Also make annabeth beg for Percy back? ?**

**I will make her beg so no need to worry on that and sorry for not updating.**

**Guest**

**IDIOT y didn't u write more**

**Well sorry, but I had stuff to do at the time and again I WAS LAZY! AND WAS DOING STUFF! But sorry still :( I will try to write more but writing takes a lot of time you know.**

**Well anyways, please favorite, follow or review flames will be ignored!**

**See ya**

**-Niceguy24**


	13. Chapter 13

_previously_

_**Thalia's POV**_

_Damn stupid blessing now I can't hurt Percy physically._

_I looked over to where Percy was and saw Percy and Aphrodite arguing about telling the plan._

_Stupid idiots, well at least I have my best friend back that's a plus._

_"Percy and Artemis are so clueless its very obvious that everyone here knows the plan except for them for a certain reason, and all of us hunters like Percy so, we wont mind if he dates Artemis, speaking of the plan, the plan is called Mission Pertemis._

* * *

**Artemis POV**

'Damn Aphrodite, she thinks she can mess with me, really out of all people **ME**. Ughh sometimes I regret even trying to get Percy's attention, but meh I'm a goddess, I do what I want, when I want it.'

Right now I'm walking around camp to keep patrol for any intruders.

'Anyways, I'm supposed to be teaching archery to Percy in about half an hour...in the woods...alone.' I instantly blushed at the thought of me and Percy...alone...in the-Damn! Artemis get a hold of yourself!'

My thoughts were interrupted as a very **dark** flash appeared in front of me, It was so dark that it was even blacker than pitch black (A/N ok that was kinda racist)

Once the flash ended, it revealed a man whose skin is as dark as night and there seemed to be little white dots all over his body, so,e of them even blowing up, just then did I noticed that those dots were moving and that circles with different colours appeared.

I quickly bowed "Lord Chaos" I looked up to see that his eyes were glowing dangerously I then thought of getting out of here because look he looks like he is about to kill.

I panicked and ran out of there fearing my life, he suddenly let out a huge roar, and flew at high speed towards me, he grabbed me by the shirt and lifted me off the ground.

he glared at me harshly before cracking a smile, which made me confused, very confused.

He the burst out laughing, I jumped back in shock not only because he is laughing at me, but his voice is so high, his voice sonds like a woman's voice.

"You should have seen your face it was hilarious, all I did was do something to my eye a bit and you took off!" Chaos said unable to breath anymore (not like he needed to)

"W-What?"

"Ahh you see young Artemis, since you are going to be my apprentice's wife i'm going to tell you a secret, no actually I will tell you 3 secrets."

"Wait, did did you just say wife!"

"Ah and that's secret number 1! you will become my apprentice's wife, believe me I know." Chaos said with a stupid grin on, on **IT'S **face, 'I honestly don't know if it's a male or female anymore_, _but whatever I'm being Percy's wife, ME!'

"And, how do I do that? Because I'm really in need of a sea spawn kissing me right now."

Chaos grinned wickedly "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"What? Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" I said angrily

"I cannot tell you that" it said strictly.

"Why not?"

"You must find it on your own."

I sigh "I guess your right."

It smiled then said "Alright time for secret 2!"

"What the secret?"

"now, now don't get too excited."

I simply glared at Chaos.

"Fine, I will tell you, it is that I am a..."

"A what?"

"A"

"A what!"

"Girl"

"huh?"

She grinned then said "Yup, I'm a girl."

"That dosen't surprise me that much." I said smugly

"Whatever, well anyways on to secret number 3!"

"Wich is?"

"A riddle"

"A riddle?"

She chuckled then said "Yup! a riddle, a riddle about the love goddess."

"You mean Aphrodite?"

"Yes."

"What's the riddle?"

"Well, it's not really a riddle, more like clues about Aphrodite."

"Then why, did you say it's a riddle?"

"because I always wanted to say that."

I mentally face palmed

"Then what are the clues?"

"Okay, here it is, Love is found on the most unexpected places with the most unexpected people, and when the flame user and the supermodel meet love has been made but all the glamour and beauty blinded one of them, thus blinding love."

'After hearing that i literally had no idea what this leads up to.'

"Well I better be leaving now!"

And with that Chaos left in a matter of seconds, leaving a thoughtful Artemis in the woods.

**I really don't like this chapter much its so short, but it was the best I can do and it's kinda late where I live, Sorry for not updating but school just started, and yeah I'm busy with school, Well anyways see ya and I'm not abandoning this story **

**favorite,follow,review, flames will be ignored**


End file.
